ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gammas
Gammas was a chouju created by Yapool in the series Ultraman Ace episode 9. Subtitle: Ninja Super Monster ''(忍者超獣, ''Ninja Chouju) Ultraman Ace Powers and Abilities *Photograph Dimensional Fold: Gammas can hide himself in photographs with a special type of folding power. *Invisibility: Gammas can turn himself invisible at his will. *Razor Discs: Gammas can spawn and throw razor sharp discs when needed. *Grenades: Gammas is armed with powerful grenades that not only explode, but provide a smokescreen. *Mouth Darts: Gammas can fire explosive darts from his mouth. History Yapool decided to make his newest attack plan on Tokyo, so he sent the chouju Gammas to fight TAC. TAC expected the monster to come for TAC's aircraft is now loaded with new weapons. Before Gammas appeared, a photographer for a magazine decided to take a photo of the monster. Gammas appeared in a violet cloud and threw a razor disc at the TAC plane carrying the new weapon. The disc split the plane in half and the photographer took a picture of Gammas. Suddenly, Gammas was gone! The photographer decided to send the picture to her company but before she can, she had to pay the taxi driver the right amount of yen. The taxi driver looked at the photo while the radio played static. That was the cue for Gammas to literally jump out of the picture! Gammas became his normal size and attacked the city block. TAC was quick to respond to the attack. Gammas tried to take down the planes but he was too slow. He decided to shoot darts from his mouth but he missed. The TAC shot their newest missiles at the monster but they didn't kill him. Gammas went into hiding and entered his photo. Meanwhile, Yapool decided to give the chouju a new weapon (A double bladed sword) and let him fight TAC again. The photographer reluctantly gave a TAC member a copy of the photograph and they wondered why Gammas in the photo was holding a sword. TAC did a test on the photo and discovered that Gammas can jump out at a certain frequency. They burned the photo before the chouju appeared. Before negatives can be taken away from the photographer, she admitted that the negatives will be handed to the chief edito to make 1000 copies of the photo. At the magazine company building, the chief editor decided to shave his forehead. The frequency from the razor caused Gammas to jump out again! Gammas attacked but TAC was unable to defeat the monster. TAc fired their new missiles at the chouju but he spilt one apart. A razor disc thrown by Gammas ricocheted off the TAC plane, but it was enough to shoot it down. Hokuto and Minami became Ultraman Ace and saved the TAC members just before the plane was about to crash. Ace seemed to get the upper hand until Gammas used spiked grenades and smokescreen in attempt to kill Ace from behind. Gammas tried to stab Ultraman Ace with the sword but he disappeared after Ultraman Ace kicked him off, losing his sword in the process. Having a difficult time fighting Gammas, Ace impaled Gammas where he was least suspected. After Gammas fell dead, Ultraman Ace used the Metallium beam to blow up the chouju. Trivia *Gammas' dimensional folding powers would be used again for the monster Tabu Zagon. *Although not physically seen, Gammas makes up the body of Beryudora. *Gammas head was amongst the many dismembered monsters who fell to the claws of Nerogirasu. Category:Chouju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Templates Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens